


It's A Date

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Language, Reader Insert, drinking?, idk how to do these tags, no real smut though, references of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: You ask Bucky out in a way he didn’t exactly expect.





	It's A Date

It was one of those nights where you, Wanda and Natasha took a break from saving the world and decided to go on a girl’s night out. You were currently on your fourth glass of wine and while you knew you should stop, you obviously didn’t.

‘C’ mon Nat, Steve is head over heels for you. I mean, everyone can see that except the two of you’, You said and Wanda nodded.

‘Oh please, we are just friends’, Natasha scoffed.

‘Friends don’t look at each other like they want to fuck against the wall’, you commented and Natasha rolled her eyes.

‘Steve and I? We’re complicated. You and Bucky, on the other hand’, she smirked and suddenly, the attention shifted towards you. 

‘What do you mean?’, you asked.

‘Don’t be so oblivious Y/n. We have seen the way you two sneak looks at each other’.

‘And I might have accidentally looked into your minds’, Wanda murmured, not meeting your eyes.

‘You said you don’t do that’, you gasped, thinking about the times you had been thirsting for Bucky.

‘I did it accidentally. And sometimes, I get bored’, she shrugged and went back to drinking her beer.

‘Guys look, there’s nothing going on between us.’

‘He literally bought an apartment in your building Y/n. What more could you ask for?’, Natasha raised her eyebrows.

‘Apartments in my building are less expensive, Nat. Besides, why would a guy who is hot enough to make a straight man question his sexuality, want to be with me?’

‘If you feel that you don’t have a chance with him, why do you keep giving him the heart eyes?’, Natasha interrupted.

‘Because I’m a slut for hot guys who won’t give me a second look’.

Natasha and Wanda sighed but continued drinking.

You couldn’t stop thinking about what they said. There was a part of you that wanted nothing more than to do things with Bucky that would make Steve blush if he got to know. But you knew these were one of your fantasies that would never come true.

It had been more than an hour and the three of you were drunk and ready to go home. Tony had already sent the car so that you could get home safely. The first stop was your building, and as you stumbled out of the car, Wanda and Natasha got out too.

‘Which one is Bucky’s apartment?’, Wanda questioned, and you began counting the floors. 

You pointed at the apartment on the second floor and Natasha squinted.

‘You should totally tell him about your feelings’, Natasha slurred.

‘I should?’

‘Yes! And you should do it Romeo Juliet style?’, Wanda said excitedly and obviously, like an idiot, you agreed.

You picked up a few stones from the road and threw one at his window but missed it.

‘Fuck’, you cursed and tried again a couple of times until you finally succeeded.

Bucky opened the window and was about to throw a mug when he noticed it was you.

‘What the fuck are you people doing?’, he yelled, confusion etched on his face. 

You looked at your girl friends and they gave you a thumbs up.

You cleared your throat and said, ‘Romeo, O Romeo, alloweth me sucketh thy dick’.

In the background, you could hear Natasha and Wanda’s gasp of horror. But that didn’t faze you as you were still concentrated on Bucky’s face even though it was a bit difficult because of the lighting. He didn’t say anything and went back inside. You pouted but it was soon replaced with a smile when you saw him walking towards you. 

‘I think it worked. He likes me too’, you whisper-yelled at Natasha who was still facepalming. 

Bucky finally appeared by your side.

‘Okay, what are you girls doing?’, he asked.

‘I’m here to ask you out Bonky’.

He shook his head and muttered, ‘I think you have had too much booze, so let’s get you inside‘.

You said bye to Wanda and Natasha and giggled as he led you inside. You kept babbling nonsense until you both finally got inside his apartment.

‘What are we doing here? Are we going to do something?’, you wiggled your eyebrows comically.

‘Not today’, he chuckled.

He didn’t say anything else except helping you remove your shoes and lie down on the bed.

‘Sleep well, y/n’, he said before covering you with his blanket.

_________

You groaned when you opened your eyes but shut them as soon as possible before all the light could make your brain bleed. The lovely effects of all the wine and champagne were gone and the only thing left was the weird taste and a splitting headache.

‘Good thing you’re awake’.

Your mouth left another annoyed groan when you heard the voice. You said nothing until realization dawned upon you. You lived alone. And as far as you knew, the voice belonged to Bucky. Maybe you were hallucinating. 

‘Rise and shine’.

You heard him again, and this time, it was clear that he was here. Your eyes widened, and you bolted upright in bed and winced.

‘Relax doll. Here, have some coffee’, he said and handed you the mug. 

You thanked him and didn’t speak until you were done with your coffee. You were still processing over what he was doing in your apartment. 

Wait! This wasn’t your apartment. You didn’t have grey walls. 

While you were still comprehending over what happened, everything you did last night appeared in front of you. You were mortified with yourself and couldn’t even look at him. 

‘Please tell me I didn’t say I want to suck your dick.’

‘I could tell you that but then I would be lying’, he grinned.

‘I am honestly flattered doll. Especially the way you asked me but I gotta take you on a date before things happen’, he continued and you stared at him, shocked.

Was he really asking you out? Did he like you? Were you saying these things out loud?

‘Yes you’re saying that out loud’, he cleared your confusion.

‘You don’t have to do it Bucky. Just because I have feelings for you doesn’t mean you have to feel compelled’.

‘Are you kidding me? You were the reason I moved into your stupid building. I just wanted to be close to you. The lift barely works once a month and….’.

Before he could continue, you pulled him close by his collar and pressed your lips against his. He was momentarily surprised but was more than happy to kiss you back. 

‘Pick me up at 7 tomorrow. It’s a date’, you winked, pulling apart while all he could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave your feedback. It means a lot and encourages me to write more.


End file.
